


Brother

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Choking, Coming Untouched, Incest Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Stranger Sex, Teasing, Top Dean Winchester, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo, Unintentional Incest, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: A few months after his 18th birthday, Sam makes the decision to finally reach out to his biological family. He finds he has a mother, Mary and a father named John. He also learns he has a brother named Dean, who he’s encountered before in a very non-brotherly way
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 34
Kudos: 346





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fills my 'choking' square for spnkinkbingo and my 'public sex' square for deanandsambingo <3

Sam’s knee bounced as he forced himself to stay seated in the chair. He clutched his phone in his hand and by accident the screen flicked on. 

They were officially ten minutes late.

Sam began to doubt if they would even show up, his biological parents. He’d probably sprung too much on them and they flipped out last minute. They’d ditched him again and now he was waiting like an idiot alone in the diner.

When he turned 18, Sam was allowed access to his adoption files. He found out his biological parents had given permission to contact them on his 18th birthday. He held onto those files for nearly three months after his birthday before he worked up the courage to reach out. That’s when he found out they lived in the same state all these years, just a few towns over.

His mother, Ellen, had always been very open with the fact that Sam was adopted. She felt it wouldn’t change the relationship that they had and she still loved him like her own son. Sam felt the same way growing up, content with his life with Ellen and his sister Jo. They were a family and Sam promised nothing would change that, even if they weren’t technically blood.

But he’d grown up curious, wondering what his real mom would be like. He wondered if his real dad was still in the picture, unlike his adoptive father who had passed years ago. 

And when he did reach out, Sam had been surprised to find that his real mother, Mary, wanted to meet him. She emailed about how a day didn’t pass without her wondering about his life.

Sam soon found out he had not only a mother, but a father and a brother. At first it hurt, knowing that his parents had kept their first son and not him. But when Mary explained that they simply didn’t have the means to care for two children at the time, that she wanted him to have a good home instead of growing up poor, Sam tried to understand.

But a part of him doubted that as well because when he looked up their names apparently his father ran a very successful towing company. Sam pushed those thoughts away, telling himself that maybe their life situation had changed. With a sigh, Sam glanced back down at his phone.

They were now officially fifteen minutes late. 

Sam frowned and seriously contemplated leaving, but as if on cue the bell above the door chimed and he lifted his head. An older blonde woman with a tall man at her side entered, both searching out the small diner. 

Then the blonde spotted him and her hand moved to press to her chest, feeling her own heartbeat against her palm. “Sam?” She choked out and Sam swore he was frozen. “Is that really you?” He couldn’t think of anything to say. So instead he just nodded, confirming she was right. 

She gasped a shuddering breath and the man at her side held her tight, the pair walking over to the table where he sat.

“Mary?” Sam asked in almost a whisper. He stood from the table and his knee hit the edge and rattled it. He ignored it though, extending his hand to the blonde woman. Sam’s mother shook his and Sam hardly believed it. He never thought the day would come.

“It- it’s so nice meeting- seeing you.” Mary stumbled over her words nervously, reluctantly releasing Sam’s hand. 

John’s gripping handshake was much firmer, his eyes scanning over Sam, like he was trying to suss him out. Sam swallowed the lump in his throat as John’s intense gaze softened just a bit. “I share my wife’s sentiment.”

Sam was speechless as he looked between the two. The resemblance to him was there, not advertently, but definitely there. Sam realized he was staring, but Mary just smiled reassuringly. She could tell that he’s just as, if not more nervous than her.

“May we sit?” Mary asked softly and Sam managed to finally speak.

“I- yeah- of course.” Sam tried to not stutter as he moved back into his chair. The two- his parents- sat across from him.

“Our son- other son- is parking the car.” John spoke up, meeting Sam’s hazel eyes with his own. “He’s excited to meet you as well.” John offered.

“He hasn’t stopped talking about it since we told him.” Mary implored. “He can't wait to meet his brother.”

“I- I’d like to meet him.” Sam couldn’t think of anything better to say. The bell above the door rang and Mary looked over her shoulder.

“Here he comes.” Mary mumbled excitedly, a grin crossing her lips. She waved to someone, but Sam couldn’t see. John’s body was blocking the way. 

“Sam, this is Dean.” Mary introduced with an excited grin as Sam’s new brother came into view. Sam’s throat went dry at the sight of the young man, his eyes going wide. Sam felt as if his heart stopped when those green eyes locked on him… they were just as beautiful as Sam remembered.

Dean seemed just as shocked to see Sam there, his smile dropping and brows shooting up. “I- um- I’ll be right back.” Sam said suddenly, scrambling from the table. He had to get somewhere where he could breath. Sam ended up locking himself in the bathroom. 

He clenched his eyes shut and tried to focus, but that night came back to him instead.

_ Sam had been sitting at the bar for nearly an hour. His friends had scattered, some partying on the dance floor and a few others getting lost on the way to the bathroom, leaving him all alone. _

_ They had dragged him out to a bar to celebrate his 18th birthday. They managed to get ahold of fake I.Ds just in time and were eager to try them out. _

_ He sipped at his banana daiquiri, not caring that it was considered a ‘girly’ drink. Sam’s eyes flicked back to the man who had been eyeing him since he first walked in. A smirk crossed the stranger’s face when Sam caught him staring, not even making an effort to hide his gaze.  _

_ The young man suddenly stood, making his way to the empty stool beside Sam. ‘Finally,’ Sam thought to himself after wishing and waiting for the attractive man to make the first move.  _

_ The man looked just a few years older than Sam, but not by a lot. Besides, Sam was 18 now. Age didn’t matter.  _

_ His hair was light brown, short and cropped. Freckles dusted his cheeks and his lips were so plump, so pink. He was dressed in simple jeans and a black shirt, but had a brown leather jacket pulled over his arms. _

_ “Hey.” The stranger’s voice was like honey, drawing Sam’s attention immediately. “You looked a bit lonely.” Those green eyes were mesmerizing, scanning Sam’s form. Sam blushed when he realized he was staring, but that just made the stranger grin. “You look too sweet to be here.” _

_ “It- it’s my birthday.” Sam finally spoke, licking the sweet taste of the drink from his bottom lip. “My friends brought me here to celebrate.” Sam made a hand gesture toward the dance floor. “They’re around here… somewhere.”  _

_ “You don’t seem to be in much of a partying mood.” The stranger tilted his head in inquisition. _

_ “I’m really not.” Sam chuckled awkwardly to himself.  _

_ “Then why are you here?” The stranger’s eyes fell to Sam’s lips. Sam shifted in his seat, his body flushing at the intense gaze. The stranger smirked, taking in the way Sam looked at him. The tension was heavy between them, able to be cut with a knife. _

_ Sam had never felt attraction like this before. A raw, physical need that found its way coursing through his whole being. The way that the stranger looked at him gave him confidence, making Sam feel brave enough to make a move. “To have fun.”  _

_ A hand landed on his jean clad knee and Sam looked down. “I like fun.” The stranger’s hand inched up his leg and to Sam’s thigh. “It’s a little loud in here.” The man purred, leaning in closer. “You wanna go somewhere less crowded?” _

_ The pair made it out into the back alleyway in what seemed like a flash. Then the man was pushing Sam back against the brick wall. The stranger’s lips captured Sam’s roughly, pressing the weight of his body against Sam’s to hold him back against the wall. _

_ His plump lips moved to Sam’s neck, his big hands tearing at Sam’s button down shirt. A few buttons popped off as the shirt was tugged off of his shoulders and down his arms. The material was discarded to the ground and the stranger groaned.  _

_ His hands trailed down Sam’s bare chest before finding his hips. The man’s own bucked forward to grind against Sam. Sam moaned into the air and the stranger chuckled. “You’re a loud little thing, aren’t you?” Sam gasped and his hips jolted forward when teeth scraped against his pulse. A delicious shock went through him when his covered bulge rubbed against the stranger’s. “You’re gonna have to keep it down. Don’t wanna get caught.” _

_ The man pulled back and Sam whimpered, slumping back against the wall, his rubbing at the bulge in his jeans. The stranger grinned, his eyes practically black with lust from what Sam could see under the street lights. _

_ Then the man was shedding his own clothing, pulling off his heavy jacket and exposing his arms. Sam nearly whimpered, imagining how easy it would be for the stranger to over power him. The thought alone made him buck against his own hand harder.  _

_ Then the stranger pulled his shirt from his body and that time Sam did whimper. God, the man was in great shape. Sam wanted to run his hands over the man’s strong chest, and he did when the stranger pressed himself closer. He kissed Sam roughly, groaning as their tongues and lips worked together in a way that had Sam’s knees quivering.  _

_ “You sure you wanna?” The stranger grunted against Sam’s lips, one of his thick fingers running over Sam’s nipple. Sam whined when he pinched and nodded eagerly.  _

_ Then the man’s hands found Sam’s hips. He pulled Sam off the wall and spun him around. Then he was shoving Sam back against the brick wall, pressing himself against Sam’s ass. The stranger’s breath was hot against Sam’s neck as he unzipped his jeans.  _

_ The stranger groaned in appreciation when Sam’s jeans and boxers slipped down his legs. A big hand gripped at his ass briefly and Sam gasped when a slap landed. “Fuck.” He heard the stranger groan, not seeing as the man brought his own fingers between his lips. _

_ Sam gasped when slick digits pressed to his hole, a choked whimper escaping when two pushed inside. “You a virgin?” The man grumbled, his eyes focused on the way Sam opened up for him. Sam shook his head and the man noticed, humming in approval.  _

_ “Good,” He grunted, his fingers pressing knuckle deep before curling. “‘Cause I’m not gonna go easy on you.” Sam’s whole body twitches when the fingers roughly hit his sweet spot. “There ya go.” The man purred and Sam’s jaw dropped in a breathless cry when he began thrusting them in and out before adding a third finger. _

_ Sam’s hard cock bobbed between his legs as each thrust of the man’s fingers jolting his body forward. His cock was pulsing, leaking precum down his shaft. With one hand still pressed against the wall, Sam reached down to stroke his cock. He groaned as the pleasure doubled. _

_ A big hand wrapped around his wrist suddenly, pulling Sam’s hand away from his needy cock. “You cum when I let you.” The man growled against his ear and a shiver ran through his body. Sam thought he would lose it at just those words. The stranger let his wrist go then pulled back, content that Sam was opened up enough for him.  _

_ Sam rested his hand back on the wall with the other, biting his lip when he heard the metallic sound of a zipper coming undone. Sam looked over his shoulder, watching eagerly as the stranger moved to pull a condom from his wallet. He tore the wrapper open with his teeth and Sam’s parted lips to suck in a breath.  _

_ Then the stranger pushed his pants down around his hips and used one hand to pull his cock from its confines. Sam was sure he was drooling when the man started stroking his long, thick cock. Sam decided at that moment he could die happy being split open on that cock. _

_ The stranger grinned when he caught Sam staring. He continued to stroke himself, loving the way Sam stared down at his well-endowed cock. Then he was sliding the condom on. Sam realized it was glistening- it was lubed. He was grateful, knowing he couldn’t handle waiting for the stranger any longer. _

_ “You ready?” The stranger asked in a low tone, one hand moving to grip Sam’s narrow hip. The other stroked his own cock, pressing himself between Sam’s ass cheeks.  _

_ “Please.” Sam whimpered, not even recognizing his own voice. He sounded so desperate, so needy, it made him blush and look away. But the stranger groaned in appreciation. _

_ Sam moaned when he felt the stranger’s fat cock pushing against his hole. He gasped when the thick head slipped in. Sam arched his back further off the wall, his jaw dropping when inch after thick inch pressed inside of his hole. _

_ Then the stranger slammed forward without wanting. A deep moan sounded from behind him and Sam cried out, feeling fuller than he ever had. “Oh fuck,” the stranger groaned, his hands now both holding a death grip on Sam’s hips. “You’re so fuckin’ tight.”  _

_ The man was shorter than him and the angle was a bit uncomfortable, but the man that Sam didn’t know made up for it with each powerful thrust of his cock. He found Sam’s prostate without much searching, nailing it with each hard, precise thrust that had Sam gasping and moaning. _

_ “You ever let a stranger fuck you before?” The man's voice grunted against Sam’s neck. Sam shook his head no, another loud moan slipping past his lips when the man thrust forwards. “But you can’t help it, can you? Too much of a slut for me.”  _

_ Sam was moaning like a whore, his fingertips digging into the brick side of the bar. The stranger loved it, thrusting harder to pull those delicious cries from Sam’s pretty lips. _

_ Sam knew he’d be ruined for any other man, nothing could compare to the feeling of the stranger thrusting his thick cock deep into him over and over. The man was grunting like an animal and it made Sam’s knees weak.  _

_ His cock was twitching and leaking like crazy, Sam knew he was getting close. The thought shocked him, not thinking it was possible to cum without something touching his cock. But with the way the stranger felt inside of him, the thick and slick drag of the man’s big cock thrusting into his hole, it seemed possible.  _

_ A desperate cry fell from Sam’s lips when he felt himself getting closer, the pressure against his prostate only pushing him further toward his edge. Then a large hand left his hip and wrapped around his throat. Sam’s cry came out hoarse when the man squeezed. _

_ “You gonna cum for me?” The man grunted, never slowing down the rough slam of his hips. Sam nodded despite the tight hold on his neck. He gasped for air, but the man held him tighter. The thick cock thrust inside of Sam so hard he thought the stranger would break him.  _

_ The pressure made Sam’s knees feel weak. His eyes started to slip shut, blackness filling his vision as he desperately gasped for air.  _

_ Sam feels his cock twitching and he knows it’s only a matter of seconds. Then the stranger suddenly released his throat and Sam gasped for air. It took Sam a few seconds to realize that he was cumming, his cock pulsing in release. He felt his seed drip down his shaft and onto the ground below with the power of each thrust. _

_ Sam was sure he had blacked out from the intense pleasure coursing it’s way through his body. Sam had never cum that hard in his entire life. The stranger behind him chuckled, making some sort of comment that Sam couldn’t hear over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. _

_ If it wasn’t for the man holding him up, Sam knew he would’ve collapsed against the brick wall. The stranger’s thrusts started to get sloppier, his hips stuttering against Sam’s ass.  _

_ “Cum inside me.” Sam gasped out the plea before he could stop himself. The stranger slowed down and Sam nearly sobbed in frustration. Then he was pulling out and Sam was scared he pushed too far. _

_ “Whatever you say, sweetheart.” The man groaned, tearing off the condom before pressing himself back to Sam’s hole. The lube from the condom slicking Sam’s hole allowed him to slide inside with ease and both men cried out. Without the latex in the way, the man could truly feel how tight and warm Sam was, it made his cock pulse. _

_ He picked up his pace again, slamming his now bare cock into Sam’s hole. Sam was squeezing him tight, whether it was intentional or not, the man wasn’t sure. He found his quick pace again, forcing moans from Sam’s lips. The overstimulation was getting too much, the constant drag over Sam’s prostate forcing his softening cock to twitch. _

_ The stranger’s hands gripped Sam’s hips so hard that he knew he’d have bruises in the morning, but Sam didn’t care. It would be a constant reminder of the intense pleasure he had never felt before.  _

_ The stranger grunted out that he was cumming and forced himself balls deep inside of Sam and held himself still. His seed spilled thickly inside of Sam, his cock pulsing as Sam clenched down, like he was milking the stranger for everything he had. The man behind him was groaning, his hands squeezing Sam’s hips as his hips buckled forward, like he was trying to plant his seed even deeper. _

_ Sam’s jaw dropped and he arched his back when he felt thick, warm cum dripping down around the stranger’s cock and between his thighs. “Oh fuck!” Sam whimpered when he felt it and the man licked his lips as he sucked in air. _

_ Sam wasn’t sure how long they stayed connected like that, just trying to catch their breath. Then the stranger was pressing Sam all the way against the wall. Sam’s belly scraped against the brick as the man held him still, finally pulling out. _

_ Sam’s whole body quivered at the feeling of the man’s cock dragging out ever so slowly, ensuring that Sam felt every inch. The tip of the man’s softening cock finally tugged from Sam’s hole and he whimpered. The man gave an appreciative groan, watching as his thick seed spilled from Sam’s used body and down between his thighs. _

_ “So fuckin’ hot.” The man grunted to himself, his thick fingers dragging up Sam’s thigh. He collected his own cum on his fingertips before pushing it back inside Sam’s ass.  _

_ The man reluctantly pulled away entirely, tucking himself back into his pants and redressing himself quickly. It was then that Sam’s legs finally gave out, but the stranger was quick to catch him.  _

_ “Never fucked someone limp before.” The man teased, maneuvering Sam so he could press his back against the wall. Their eyes met and Sam found himself lost in those green eyes. “It should be illegal, how perfect you look right now.” _

_ Sam felt himself blush under the stranger’s intense gaze. The man bit his lip and took in the sight of Sam with a content hum. Sam’s cock was still softening between his legs, but it was thick and long as well, globs of cum still sticking to his skin. His green eyes trailed up Sam’s body, to his sweaty, lean yet slightly muscular chest, then finally to his face.  _

_ Sam’s pink lips were parted as he breathed steadily. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes looked glazed over in pleasure. One hand still held Sam steady, while the other moved to brush strands of his disheveled hair from his face. _

_ “I’m Dean, by the way.” The stranger finally introduced, a small smirk crossing his lips. _

_ “Sam.” He managed to breath out, his throat dry from all the sounds he had made. The stranger- Dean- chuckled a bit. _

_ “Well it’s nice to meet you, Sam.” Dean commented. Sam just hummed, still so blissed out from everything that just happened. It took him a moment to notice that Dean had pulled his pants and boxers still up. He grinned to himself, knowing that his cum was still dripping from Sam’s perfect ass.  _

_ Then Sam felt his arms being moved gently, then the soft fabric of his shirt recovering his body. He watched in a daze as Dean fiddled with the buttons, redoing the ones that hadn’t popped off.  _

_ “Good as new… sorta.” Dean joked with that teasing smirk and Sam couldn’t help but smile. He finally felt coherent and steady enough to stand, pushing himself off of the wall and onto his own feet.  _

_ Dean took in the view one last time before reluctantly stepping back. “I should get going.” He pointed his thumb over his shoulder to the exit of the alley. _

_ “Yeah,” Sam swallowed, his sore throat burning ever so slightly. The pleasant reminder of Dean’s hand around his neck would probably be sticking with him for a while. “I should probably get back to my friends.” The tension between the two was strong, both men trying to distance themselves from that feeling… whatever it was that made them both want to stay. _

_ “Well, I hope you had fun. I know I did.” Dean cracked a grin before tucking his hands into the pockets of his jacket. He turned when Sam remained quiet, neither sure what to say to.  _

_ Dean made it a few steps away before he looked over his shoulder. “Sam?” He caught Sam just as he opened the side door back into the bar. “Happy birthday.” Sam offered a sweet smile and a nod before Dean forced himself to turn back. _

_ Sam made it back into the bar just before his friends realized he was gone. He was quiet as they spoke to him, biting the inside of his cheek as he focused on not letting Dean’s cum leak from his ass rather than their words.  _

For weeks after that night, Sam desperately tried to chase that high. But no toy or man or even himself could compare to the way Dean made him feel. Nothing was ever as amazing. It drove Sam crazy, knowing he’d never get to feel that level of raw pleasure again. 

It got to the point where he thought of looking for Dean, but then other things took precedent, like his adoptive mother wanting to meet him. 

Sam had officially given up on Dean, struggling to come to terms with the fact that he’d never encounter the man again. Then he walked right back into Sam’s life. But rather than the sexy, mysterious stranger that filled Sam’s every fantasy, it was as Sam’s  _ brother. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fills my 'incest kink' square for spnkinkbingo

Sam looked at himself in the mirror, adjusting the collar of his black button up shirt. He had sweat through the white one out of sheer anxiety.

It had been a few months since he’d met his biological family and he hadn’t seen them after. Mary still kept in contact over email, but Sam couldn’t bear to face them. Not after seeing Dean there.

_ Sam took deep breaths to calm himself, pressing his back against the bathroom door. Sam debated crawling out the window, not wanting to go out and see his brother. Oh god, Sam couldn’t even begin to wrap his head around it. The man who made him feel truly alive for the first time in his life was his brother. _

_ His stomach churned, knowing that he’d gotten off so many times to the image of his own brother. Sam felt guilty, even if he hadn’t known who Dean really was before.  _

_ Sam wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he couldn’t hide out in the bathroom anymore. He forced himself to compose, taking a few deep breaths before unlocking the door. He made it back to the table and instantly noticed that Dean wasn’t there. _

_ “I’m sorry, I haven’t been feeling well.” Sam made the excuse with a polite smile. _

_ “Dean said the same thing, decided to go get some air.” Mary seemed none the wiser as she chuckled lightly. “Something must be going’ around.” _

_ “Must be.” Sam agreed mindlessly, his eyes finding one of the large windows that made up the diner’s walls. He spotted what had to be Dean outside, his back leaning against one of the far windows walls.  _

_ “So, Sam.” John cleared his throat and Sam’s attention snapped back to the gruff man. “Tell us about yourself.” _

The rest had gone smoothly. Dean never returned to the inside of the diner, so Sam was able to be himself with a bit more ease. Sam had been relieved, not even wanting to imagine what would happen if he had to sit in front of his biological parents and act as if nothing had happened with their first born son.

But Sam couldn’t stop thinking about Dean, even if he was his brother. Except rather than touching himself when Dean came to mind, Sam shamed himself. That was his  _ brother.  _ He shouldn’t still be clouding Sam’s every waking and dreaming thought. 

Sam told himself he would be okay, he would get over it as long as he didn’t have to see his beautiful big brother ever again. But that plan was quickly foiled when Mary invited him to thanksgiving so Sam could meet the rest of his family. Sam ignored her email for a whole week before guilt got the best of him and he accepted the invitation. He couldn’t push away Mary, his mother, after she tried so desperately hard to be in his life.

Sam agonized about it for weeks, going to see the home he could have grown up in. He was going to be surrounded by his _ family.  _ God, that didn’t sound right. Ellen and Jo were his family. While those people were blood, none of them knew him. Sam even wondered if they knew about him. 

Had Mary and John told people that they had another son? The question sent him spiraling right back to Dean. Had Dean told people he had a brother? Sam really hoped not. He didn’t want to be Dean’s brother, he couldn’t be. Maybe if he pretended, he could forget. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t forget the relation just as he couldn’t force himself to forget that amazing night. 

Sam got a notification on his phone and he was snapped from his thoughts. It was time for him to go. The Uber was waiting out on the street, Sam could see it from his window. Sam headed out for it, wondering why he hadn’t just accepted Jo’s offer to drive him. But Sam knew why. He didn’t want to drag her into his mess; he didn’t want her to meet Dean.

Jo was more like a best friend to him than a sister. So when she asked why he was so smiley when he came home that night, Sam admitted to meeting someone. Of course he hadn’t gone into the details about the sex, but he described Dean down to his last detail. He knew that if he mentioned the name ‘Dean’ or if Jo saw his newfound brother, she’d figure it out. Sam couldn’t take the humiliation or the questioning.

The Uber driver wasn’t a talker and Sam was thankful. Usually he was polite and would engage in conversation, but Sam couldn’t bring himself to focus on anything except his anxieties. Meeting the family that could have been his growing up was a huge deal. He hoped they would understand if he was nervous. He also hoped they didn’t question why he would be avoiding Dean.

Sam was dropped off at a decent sized house. It looked older and was two stories. That could have been his home, Sam thought. But it wasn’t. It was just a strange new place. 

Sam’s feet carried him up the porch steps and to the door, despite the nagging in his gut telling him to rush back to the car to be taken home. He looked around and noticed only two cars in the driveway. Sam wondered if he had been dropped off at the wrong place since people were supposed to be over at the Winchester house.

Then the door opened before he could even knock and Mary’s excited face came into view. “Sam!” She exclaimed in glee and what Sam suspected was relief. “I’m so glad you're here!” She ushered him into the house and out of the cold, then wrapped her arms around him when he was inside. Sam hugged her back despite the way his body tensed. It felt weird, his own mother was still practically a stranger. 

“I’m, um, glad to be here.” Sam promised with an assuring smile when he pulled back. “Your home is lovely.”

“Thank you.” A grin crossed Mary’s lips as she smoothed her hands down her dress. “The rest of the family isn’t coming until later, but I wanted you here early to help you get adjusted.” Mary explained and Sam nodded. “Maybe you’d like a tour?”

“Yeah, sure.” Sam swallowed the lump in his throat when his eyes scanned the living room. His focus landed on the couch where Sam was sure he could see the back of a head. 

“Mary, could you come help me?” Sam heard John call from the kitchen and he knew that it had to be Dean on the couch. His suspicions were confirmed when the man on the couch turned and looked over the back of it.

Dean’s green eyes landed on Sam and he blushed immediately under his older brother’s gaze. Sam waited for Dean to glare or frown or turn away, but he didn’t. Instead Dean’s lip twitched up into a smirk and Sam felt his heart stop. It reminded him of the look Dean had given him back in that bar just before he introduced himself.

“I’ll be right back.” Mary promised.

“I’ll show him around.” Dean jumped in, offering his mother a polite smile while Sam froze.

“Thank you, Dean.” Mary smiled gratefully before heading to help John in the kitchen.

Dean grinned the second his mother left and stood from the couch. He walked around it until he faced Sam and as he approached, Sam felt as if everything was in slow motion.

“Hey, Sammy.” The way Dean said his name made Sam’s cheeks flush. 

“Uh- hi.” Sam said, reverting back to his awkward self. It was far from the tipsy, confident man that Dean had met that night. Although by the way Dean’s smirk grew, Sam couldn’t help but wonder if Dean liked this reaction better.

“You look nice.” Dean compliment, his eyes scanning up and down Sam’s lean body. “Couldn’t remember what you looked like with clothes on.” Sam’s eyes went wide at Dean’s teasing words. Before he could respond, Dean was chuckling. “I’m just playin’ around, don’t get your panties in a twist.” Dean dismissed. “C’mon, I’ll show you around.”

“May- maybe I’ll wait for Mary.” Sam said shyly after clearing his throat. Dean rolled his eyes and began to walk, biting back a grin when Sam followed despite his previous words.

To Sam’s surprise, Dean actually gave him a tour of the house. He saw the living room, kitchen, and the large dining room downstairs which were all very nice and very clean. After that, Dean led him upstairs to show him where to find the bathroom. 

“I’d show you my old room, but I’m not sure the bed is big enough now.” Dean shot him a wink and Sam clenched his jaw.

“Why are you doing this?” Sam snapped at him suddenly. 

“Doing what?” Dean countered, challenging the stern look Sam wore.

“You- you’re making jokes and comments and- and you’re doing that!” Sam pointed an accusing finger when Dean’s tongue poked out to drag across his bottom lip. “Your parents- our parents- are right downstairs. What if they hear you saying stuff like that?” Dean simply snickered at Sam’s words, clearly not sharing the same concern. 

“Aren’t big brothers supposed to tease their little brothers?” Dean mocked with raised brows. “I seem to recall you liking the way I teased you.” Dean said with fondness while Sam’s throat flexed when he swallowed down his nervousness. 

“Why are you even talking about it?” Sam whispered with a pout. “What happened to you being freaked out?” 

“Who ever said I was freaked out?” Dean crossed his arms over his chest with a look of confusion. Sam couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“You ran outta that diner the second you saw me.” Sam reminded, his disbelief still very present.

“Well, I was shocked when I walked in.” Dean confessed. “Then you looked up at me with those pretty eyes and I just,” Dean sighed, taking a step closer to Sam. His hand raised to Sam’s face, his fingertips brushing over Sam’s cheek. “I started thinking about it again. I haven’t been able to get that night out of my head. I haven’t been able to get  _ you  _ out of my head. And you were sitting right there.” His thumb moved to run across Sam’s bottom lip. “But you ran and hid in the bathroom, so I left. My mom was excited to meet you so-“

“Did you know before!?” Sam shouted in a whisper, jerking away from Dean with the accusation. 

“Of course not!” Dean shook his head. “How could I have?” Sam took a deep breath to try and ease his racing heart. The way Dean looked at him then touched him… Sam couldn’t believe the way his body reacted to the simple actions. “I never would have approached you if I had known.”

“But you would now?” Sam forced himself to glare as if Dean’s advances hadn’t made his body and mind stir to life. “We’re  **_brothers_ ** , Dean.”  _ God that word sounded so weird coming out of his own mouth. _

“I’m just having fun with you.” Dean defended with a shrug and Sam couldn’t tell if it was the whole truth.

“Yeah?” Sam asked and Dean nodded. “Well, stop. You shouldn’t be joking about something like… like that. It shouldn’t have even happened.” Sam’s tone was completely serious, despite the way his stomach churned at even the thought of not experiencing that night. But Dean averted his gaze before nodding. Sam was sure he could see disappointment cross Dean’s face.

Then Sam moved around Dean and back down the stairs when Mary called his name. He tried to not think about Dean as he descended down the stairs.

“They’re a little early,” Mary said suddenly, climbing the stairs and stopping Sam. “But I hope you’re ready to meet your grandparents.” Sam got whiplash from his own emotions, but nodded nonetheless. Now he really had to forget about Dean.

Mary led Sam to the living room and he came face to face with two people. A shorter woman with greying blonde hair and a large bald man. They looked nice enough, especially when the pair smiled.

“Sam, these are my parents… your grandparents.” Mary said slowly, like she was trying to ease Sam into the concept. “Deanna and Samuel.” She introduced after a few moments, realizing that it must have been awkward for Sam to call them the other titles. She was right to assume that.

It was odd for Sam, realizing that he had been named after a man he had never met. But he pushed down everything until he could muster up some form of bravery. “It’s nice to meet you both.” He tried to sound and smile confidently, praying his voice wouldn’t crack.

“Nice to meet you, Samuel.” The bald man grinned with pride, reaching out to shake Sam’s hand. Sam didn’t correct the older man to say no one ever called him that. Not even Ellen when she reprimanded him or teachers. He was always just ‘Sam’. 

But he knew this was new as well for his… grandparents.  _ God that seemed so weird _ . Sam never had grandparents, both Ellen’s mother and father had passed. Same with Ellen’s late husband’s parents.

So, yeah, the concept of having grandparents was pretty foreign to Sam. But that situation quickly turned uncomfortable when Sam felt a hand land heavy on his shoulder from behind.

“Dean! My sweet boy!” Deanna beamed and Sam heard Dean chuckle. “How are you?” They moved to hug and Sam was relieved just to have Dean’s hand off of him. He didn’t like the way the touch electrified something inside of him. 

“I’m doin’ great, grams.” Dean squeezed the older woman in a tight hug as she giggled. 

“I’m glad!” She exclaimed when she pulled away. Her hands moved to cup Dean’s cheeks and her smile brightened as she squished his face. “I missed you so much.” She cooed as Dean tried to kindly pry her hands from his cheeks.

“It’s only been a few weeks.” Dean counted with amusement.

“Well, we came in and I didn’t see you on the couch and I assumed you weren’t here!” Deanna explained, gesturing to the living area.

“Why would you assume that?” Dean questioned, but before Deanna could explain her odd logic, Dean shook his head with a smile and a scoff. “I was just showing Sam around.”

Deanna glanced between everyone before leaning in to her grandson. “Is he nice?” She muttered, but everyone heard.

“Mom!” Mary exclaimed as Samuel cleared his throat. And Sam, well Sam was sure that his cheeks were on fire from embarrassment.

“Sam’s great.” Dean assured, although Sam could sense there was something underlying in his tone. That was confirmed when Dean shot him a little smirk before focusing back on his grandparents.

“Mom, why don’t you come help John and I finish up a few things?” Mary’s smile was forced as she guided her mother into the kitchen. She looked over her shoulder to Sam and mouthed out a “sorry”. 

“She means well, it’s just a little… odd for us all.” Samuel spoke up and looked at Sam. “You doin’ okay?” 

“I just feel a little out of place.” Sam admitted aloud despite the way his throat felt dry. The way Samuel spoke seemed as if he really was wondering, as if he cared. That’s when Sam realized that maybe he actually did. While it was insanely weird for Sam to be meeting his family, it must’ve been the same for them to meet him. Sam smiled slightly at the idea that they were going to give him a chance.

“That’s understandable.” Samuel nodded, not seeming to know what to say either. “You watch football?” He asked suddenly and while Sam’s answer was  _ no _ , he nodded instead. Samuel grinned and headed for the kitchen announcing he was grabbing a beer.

“You don’t seem like the football watching type.” Dean spoke up when his grandfather was out of earshot and Sam looked to him, almost having forgotten he was there for a second.

“I’m not.” Sam mumbled as he headed for the couch. Dean was right behind him and then when Sam sat on the large couch, Dean was right beside him. “I thought you were gonna back off?” It came out more as a nervous question rather than a statement and Sam frowned at Dean’s reaction.

Dean’s smile was so cocky and  _ god  _ Sam hated how it made his heart flutter. “I’m just trying to hang out with my brother.” The word made Sam’s whole body feel warm, having an effect on him that he would continue to deny. Then the two heard footsteps and Sam quickly scooted away, averting his eyes to the tv just as Dean grabbed the remote and clicked it on. Samuel returned and threw himself down between the two of them with a loud grunt. 

“Back problems.” Samuel quickly explained, not realizing that the younger man was actually focused on Dean. Sam noted the way Dean wore a hint of a sour look as he glanced to his grandfather then to the television. 

Almost forty minutes into the game, Sam still had no idea what was going on. Yet he still kept quiet and focused on the tv, trying to ignore the glances Dean kept throwing him. 

Then there was a loud knock on the door and Samuel let out a little sigh. “Well, there goes the quiet.” He muttered and Sam shot him a questioning gaze. “It’s probably the cousins.”  The way he worded it made Sam chuckle a bit. ‘The cousins’ sounded weirdly ominous. 

The door opened and Sam heard Mary greet them. Sam looked over the back of the couch and spotted around five people- one woman and four men. Mary caught him glancing and she gave him a smile that was almost sympathetic. Then she moved the herd towards the couch.

“Gwen, Christian, Mark, Johnny, and Tyler… This is Sam.” She introduced and the group went quiet. They looked at him for a long moment and Sam just wanted to disappear under their questioning gaze.

“Okay?” The only girl, Gwen, said with raised brows.

“Hey, they’re watching the game!” One of the men, who’s name Sam had already lost track of, pointed to the television. That quickly captured their focus as the group moved to the couch and then argued over spots. 

Gwen ended up seated beside Sam and Sam tensed when she looked him up and down. “You’re kinda cute.” She mused with raised brows and Sam blushed immediately.

“That’s your cousin.” Samuel snapped at her and she raised her hands in mini defense before looking back to the television. 

“Make sure she keeps her hands to herself.” Dean warned and Samuel chuckled, but Sam could sense the rigidness in Dean’s tone. Dean crossed his arms over his chest and forced himself to look at the tv just like Sam had to.

Another few minutes passed before Sam felt a hand land on his knee. He glanced at Gwen and she just shot him a wink. Then she started to slide her hand up. “I’m gonna get some air.” Sam said suddenly as he stood, not sure how else to get away from the discomforting touch. 

Then he was rushing around the couch and for the door, vaguely hearing Samuel scold Gwen for her behavior. Sam made it out the door and took a deep breath. Then he heard steps behind him and he turned, coming face to face with Dean. 

“Dammit!” Sam was startled and Dean just scoffed out a sound of amusement. “Why’d you follow me?”

“Just making sure that Gwen didn’t traumatize you too bad.” Sam could tell that Dean was trying to play it off as a joke, but there was a layer of jealousy in his voice. 

“She’s… handsy.” Sam admitted with a grimace, noting instantly the way Dean’s lips pulled into an annoyed scowl.

“She’s a bitch.” Dean sneered and Sam’s eyes went wide. “What? Just ‘cause she’s family doesn’t mean I have to pretend I don’t know how she really is.” Sam swallowed and nodded in agreement at Dean’s reasoning. “My mom is excited to have you, but she gets frantic during the holidays. My grandma is the same. Dad and grandpa aren’t huge fans of family events and the cousins are a bit of a mess.”

“Thanks for the update.” Sam muttered.

“Just stick with me is the point.” Dean said and Sam furrowed his brows. “I’m not trying to be a jackass,” Dean held his hands up in mock defense. “But you’re gonna lose your mind around them.”

“You don’t know me.” Sam crossed his arms over his chest with a look of defiance. 

“Yeah, but I know them.” Dean’s tone was lacking teasing and Sam registered his words with a nod. It was a bit odd to hear the way Dean regarded his family, the family that Sam could have had. Although he would always be curious, Sam never wished to have a different life. He’d grown up comfortable, happy, and most of all loved. That was all that mattered to Sam, but he would still stick around as long as the Winchesters and now Campbells wanted him to. 

“I’m guessing we should probably talk about us, right?” Dean wondered when he noticed the zoned out look on Sam’s face. Although for the first time, Sam actually hadn’t been thinking about Dean. He was now, though.

“There is no ‘us’.” Sam countered with a shake of his head, denying to himself and Dean that he’d wondered about it quite often. 

Sam, more often than not, used to picture what would’ve happened if he had been reunited with Dean after that night. While at the time it had just been sex, Sam allowed his imagination to conjure up more. He pictured Dean as a college student, or maybe someone in a trade. In his imagination, Dean would be thrilled to see him again. It would be oddly romantic, like in the movies. They’d somehow see each other again and they’d develop a real relationship.

A part of Sam, the part that liked to daydream, still held hope for that. But the rest of him, his logical side, knew that there was no way in hell he could continue a relationship with the man. Well, any relationship aside from a familial one.

But then Dean would look his way, all the wandering glances and sly smirks, all the little touches he managed to sneak in… they made Sam wonder. Dean had admitted to not being able to forget just like Sam couldn’t, but withheld further detail. Although Sam had a feeling he knew what was going on in Dean’s head because the same thoughts went through his. He couldn’t stop the attraction to Dean, even if he tried. 

“You keep telling yourself that.” Dean finally said after the long silence. Before Sam could question what he meant, Dean returned inside. Sam spent a few more minutes trying to re-prioritize his thoughts and to just calm himself down. This wasn’t about weird cousins, the grandparents, Dean, or even himself. Everything that he was doing, the whole reason he even showed up, was because of Mary. His mother had wanted a second chance to be in his life and Sam couldn’t live with the guilt of not even trying.

So he went back inside and sat back down on the couch, but instead of beside grabby Gwen, he landed between Dean and Samuel. Samuel shot Gwen another glare while Dean had to hide his grin by sipping at his beer.

No one spoke any words, hell they could have tried, but two of the cousins just kept cheering when the teams scored, then would argue with one another about whose team was better. Sam sat quietly and awkwardly, trying to understand the game without asking for help. He was in too deep to reveal he actually didn’t care for it at all. Although if this is what the Winchester and Campbell family did then so be it, Sam would try to fit in.

Sam flinched when he felt something rustle behind his head. He turned to look and tensed when he realized Dean had draped his arm over the back of the couch. He shot Dean a  _ ‘really’ _ look, but kept his comment about the lame movie theater trick to himself. He watched as Dean struggled to not glance in his direction and Sam nearly scoffed. 

“Oh no!” Mary exclaimed from the kitchen and everyone turned their heads in that direction.

“You okay, mom?” Dean called out when Mary came into view.

“I forgot to get cranberry sauce.” She sighed before focusing solely on Dean. “Do you think you could go pick some up for me, dear?” She pleaded and Dean was already standing.

“Yeah, sure.” Dean wore a big smile, like he’d won the lottery. Sam knew he was screwed when Dean looked down at him. “Why don’t you come with me, Sam?” All eyes fell on Sam and his cheeks flushed pink. There was no way to even attempt to get out of the offer, so he muttered out an agreement and stood.

Sam headed for the door first, keeping his head hung in hopes no one would see the embarrassment on his face. Dean followed after quickly, grabbing the keys and closing the door behind him.

Sam didn’t say a word as Dean directed him to the cars. “It’s this one.” Dean pointed to a sleek black car. “Do you know anything about cars?” Dean asked and Sam shook his head. Ellen was never good with cars and he didn’t have anyone else to teach him, but Sam kept that afterthought to himself. “Well, this is a 1967 Chevy Impala and she’s my baby.” Dean boasted as he pulled open the passenger side for Sam.  _ What a gentleman, _ Sam thought mockingly in his head. 

Dean pulled the car out of the driveway and onto the road. “I’m surprised we haven’t gotten any snow yet… it’s chilly enough for it.” Sam rolled his eyes as Dean tried to make casual conversation. It really didn’t fit well, especially given their situation. Dean picked up on Sam’s reaction instantly. “You’re the one who wanted to do the whole ‘nothing happened’ thing.” Dean made air quotes with one hand while he turned the wheel with the other.

“Maybe we can just be quiet.” Sam offered, locking his eyes out the window. There was nothing particularly interesting, just rows of houses, cars, and land. But he assumed it was better than the curious glances that Dean threw his way. 

“C’mon, Sam.” Dean opted for a different approach, one he knew worked without fail. “Don’t you wanna talk to your big brother?”

“Don’t call yourself that.” Sam muttered in response to Dean’s mocking tone.

“Why? It’s true.” Dean quipped back, keeping his focus on the road as he turned off of the main road. The car rumbled down the side road and Sam finally looked to Dean.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked when Dean parked in a way that shielded the car from view.

“We’re gonna talk.” Dean decided, finally looking at Sam as he shut off the car. “We’re gonna talk about what we’ve both been thinking.”

“And what would that be?” Sam’s heart raced. He already knew the answer.

“Me and you.” Dean said as if it clarified anything.

“Take me back.” Sam said suddenly and sternly, not prepared to have this conversation.

“Why, don’t you wanna spend time with your big brother?” Dean teased, wearing a faux pout.

“You know why.” Sam grit out, averting his gaze from Dean’s gorgeous features. It was so unfair. 

“Mmm I bet.” Dean hummed, his tongue poking out to wet his bottom lip after. Sam had to get out of the car, he couldn’t stand being that close to Dean, knowing his resistance was already breaking. 

“It’s wrong.” Sam declared before he pushed the door open then climbed out of the car, despite Dean’s protest. Sam had a general idea of the direction they had driven in, so he started to head back that way. But he was quickly halted when a hand gripped his bicep and pulled him back. He came face to face with his older brother. 

“Look me in the eye, Sam, and tell me you haven’t been thinking about it.” Dean looked Sam right and the eye, his words spoken lowly. “I know you have.” He stated matter-of-factly and Sam had to force himself to meet his gaze. “At first I thought you were repulsed… but I saw that look in your eye when you told me off. I know you’ve been thinking about it.”

With every word he spoke, Dean backed Sam up to the Impala. Sam felt the backs of his thighs hit the trunk part of the car. If Dean moved him back anymore, Sam would have to sit. There was no way for him to squirm away and Dean knew that.

“I have.” Dean confessed huskily. “I think about it all the time, how you’re the tightest ass I’ve ever had.” Dean’s lust filled words had Sam’s whole body feeling warm. “Not a day passes that I don’t think about how you came with just my dick in your ass and a hand on your throat. It keeps me up at night.”

“Dean-“ Sam whimpered, desperately needing the man to stop talking. His pants were starting to feel too tight all of the sudden...

“I tried to stop thinking about it, I really did. But I can’t. And I can tell by the way that you look at me that you can’t either.” Dean bit his lip, taking in the way Sam’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes held the same desire. “It’s not like we grew up together, it’s not like either of us knew.”

“But we know now.” Sam murmured in response to Dean’s reasoning. He didn’t trust his own voice to go any louder, fearing that Dean would be able to hear the need in his tone.

“Does it embarrass you? Is that it?” Dean cocked his head to the side. “Knowing your own big brother is the best cock you’ve ever had?” Dean’s signature smirk crossed his lips. “Or does it turn you on?” 

Sam gasped when Dean pushed his hips forward, rocking his bulge against Sam’s. Sam bit the inside of his cheek and tried to ignore the spark of pleasure from the friction. But when he felt Dean’s hand rub his concealed cock, he couldn’t ignore it.

“You like when I talk to you like that?” Dean purred and Sam couldn’t stop himself from pushing his hips forward, chasing the feel of Dean’s hand on him. “You like how good your big brother can make you feel?” Sam had been denying it all day, but it turned him on so much… Dean calling himself Sam’s brother when he flirted and teased. Dean knew that.

Sam doesn’t protest when Dean pulled him into a kiss and he definitely didn’t stop himself from responding. It had been building up all day, Sam didn’t even think he  _ could _ deny Dean. 

Dean’s kiss was passionate- it had Sam’s head spinning. His whole body felt exhilarated and  Sam couldn’t help but moan into the rough kiss. 

He groaned, taking a breath and opening his jaw further as Dean french kissed him slowly and deep. “So good for your big brother.” Dean grunted between kisses and Sam melted beneath his touch. Sam didn’t know why the idea turned him on so much, but it did. He couldn’t stop himself from kissing his brother back.

“Christ, Sam.” Dean pulled away with a deep rumble. “Just the memory of you is better than anyone else I’ve ever had. I want it again.” Sam didn’t know if it was a demand or a plea, but he was just as eager. 

“Here?” Sam’s cheeks were flushed and his swollen lips were parted as he panted out the word.

“Here’s good.” Dean ran his hands over Sam’s hips before shooting a grin. Then in a flash he had Sam bent over the Impala. Sam gasped as his chest hit the car and Dean licked his lips in appreciation. “Don’t move an inch.” 

Sam complied with Dean's order, keeping his body hunched over the Impala. Sam watched out of the corner of his eye as Dean moved from behind him to the passenger side. He pulled open the door and dug through the glove compartment until he found what he wanted.

Then he returned to Sam and promptly pulled Sam’s pants and boxers down around his thighs. Sam yelped as the cold air hit his ass and Dean chuckled. Dean’s hand gave an appreciative slap to Sam’s ass cheek and his body jerked. 

“I’ve been thinking about this every damn day.” Dean confessed over the sound of a plastic cap popping open. “Told myself it was wrong because you were my brother, but fuck, for some reason that made it even hotter.” Sam shivered in anticipation when he heard that, gasping again when he felt thick, cold liquid drizzling between his ass cheeks. Then Dean’s fingers rubbed at Sam’s hole, making sure it was nice and slicked before he pushed two inside. 

Dean thrust his fingers in and out, stretching Sam open for him. The younger man bucked his hips back and moaned, feeling the drag of Dean’s digits inside of him. Sam clenched down tight and gasped loudly when he felt Dean’s fingers rub and curl against his prostate.

“That’s a good boy.” Dean praised huskily, adding a third finger into Sam’s ass. He felt his cock twitch between his legs and he rocked with the motions of Dean’s fingers. 

Suddenly his fingers slipped out and Sam whimpered at the loss. He looked over his shoulder and despite the odd angle, he was able to see Dean unzipping his pants. A rush of arousal ran through him when he saw Dean’s long, thick cock. It was just as perfect as Sam remembered.

Dean pressed the tip of his cock to Sam’s hole after stroking himself for a moment, coating himself in lube. “Oh, fuck.” Dean groaned deeply when he started to press his cock inside of Sam’s ass. “Fuck, little brother. Takin’ my cock so good. So good for your big brother.” 

“Yes.” Sam moaned, his whole body quivering at Dean’s words. Dean thrust inside of him and Sam’s own hard cock bobbed between his legs, leaking precum.

“You like that, don’t you?” Dean chuckled briefly before groaning again, finally burying himself in Sam’s warm, tight body to the hilt. Sam nodded eagerly, moaning when Dean slapped a hand against his ass. “You like your big brother splitting your ass open?”

Dean’s crude words paired with his sudden thrusting had Sam’s jaw dropping. Dean felt so big inside of him, opening him up just right.

Dean pulled his hips back and didn’t stop until just the tip remained inside. Then he slammed his hips forward, burying his cock deep inside of Sam again. A heated moan ripped from Sam’s throat as Dean’s cock rubbed the sweet spot inside of him dead on.

This time Dean didn’t stop thrusting, sending Sam’s body lurching forward then back with each rough shove of his hips. Sam pushed up on his elbows and arched his back for Dean. “Such a slut for your big brother.” Dean grunted, his hands gripping Sam’s hips tight.

“What's your excuse this time?” Dean wondered aloud between sharp, precise thrusts of his hips. Sam’s mind was so flooded with lust and arousal that he hardly even registered the question. Sam opened his mouth to speak, but cut himself off with a gasp when Dean’s hand suddenly locked around his throat.

Dean squeezed down on Sam’s neck as he fucked into his little brother’s ass hard. “Wonder how fast I can make you cum. Such a slut for your big brother. You can’t even deny it anymore, not now baby brother.” Dean’s heated words combined with the pressure on Sam’s throat had his whole body feeling electrified.

Sam’s cock was hard as steel and twitching between his legs. Sam couldn’t remember the last time he had been so close so quickly. Actually, he could- it had been his night with Dean.

Precum dripped from his tip and Sam moaned when he felt Dean’s thick cock run over her prostate again and again. “I’m close.” Sam croaked out, his vision becoming blurry as Dean continued to squeeze down on his neck. 

“Fucking cum for you big brother.” Dean groaned loudly, then released his grip from Sam’s neck. The younger man gasped for air, choking on his own breath as Dean continued to fuck him harder and harder. As oxygen flooded his deprived lungs, Sam felt the full intensity of the pleasure being inflicted upon him. It was all too much.

Sam came with a loud cry, his body slumping against the smooth, cold trunk of the Impala. His cock pulsed and his ass squeezed around Dean. Thick globs of cum spilled from his cock and Sam panted the whole way through.

With the way Sam’s body had tensed and clenched down on his cock, Dean couldn’t stop himself from coming. He shoved his cock into the hilt until his pelvis rested against Sam’s ass. Dean spilled his seed into his baby brother with a deep, pleasure filled groan. His big hands locked around Sam’s hips as Dean tried to ground himself from the intensity of his orgasm.

Dean ended up slumped down over Sam, his broad chest pressed to Sam’s back, crushing him still against the car. Sam was whimpering, feeling Dean’s cum leak out from around Dean’s cock and down his thighs. His own softening cock gave a twitch of interest, a thick droplet of cum dripping down. 

“God, that was amazing.” Dean grunted out after a long moment of silence. He pressed a kiss to Sam’s shoulder before biting down and sucking. Sam gasped at the feel of blunt teeth against his skin. Dean was leaning up off of Sam’s limp body after that.

Dean gripped both of Sam’s hips in his hands as he pulled out, his eyes transfixed on the way his cock slipped from Sam’s used hole. Sam whined at the loss, then at the feel of more of Dean’s cum spilling from his ass and down his legs.

“That is so goddamn hot.” Dean praised from behind Sam as he tucked himself back into his pants. “I was saving that for you, baby.”

Sam didn’t respond with anything other than a worn out hum. He allowed himself to rest against the Impala, relishing in the pleasure that still coursed through him as it slowly died down. Dean had moved from behind him, going back to the front of the car. Sam hardly paid any mind, instead he focused on studying his breathing.

Sam jumped a bit and opened his eyes when he felt Dean using napkins to clean between his legs. “I hate wiping away something so gorgeous.” Dean practically pouted as he ran the napkins over Sam’s ass and between his legs. Sam looked over his shoulder and caught the way Dean’s lips parted.

Once Dean discarded the napkins onto the ground, he helped Sam by pulling up his pants. “You’re alive, right?” He teased and Sam hummed contently, allowing Dean to help him stand straight. “You’re so fucking sexy, you know that?” Dean growled when they came eye to eye, then he captured Sam’s lips in another rough kiss like before.

“Could say the same for you.” Sam mused when Dean pulled back from the kiss. “You’re right, y’know? I- I liked it when you called yourself my brother. I liked knowing it was you fucking me hard, that it was my own brother giving me all that pleasure.” Sam confessed suddenly, his cheeks burning bright red as he cast his eyes down.

“I suspected. You know why?” Dean smirked, his fingers hooking under Sam’s chin and forcing his head up until their eyes met. “Because I felt the same way.” 

The two looked at each other for a long moment, sharing a silent conversation as if they had known each other for years.

“We should get back.” Sam muttered with a hint of disappointment. Dean nodded in agreement, watching with a hint of his smirk left as Sam’s wobbly legs carried him to the passenger side.

Sam gasped when he sat down in the seat. Dean’s chest huffed with pride while he watched the younger man try then fail to sit comfortably. 

The car ride back to the Winchester house was quiet, Sam and Dean not saying a word. But the glances they shared spoke louder.

“We’re back!” Dean announced with extra pep in his step as he headed through the door. Sam followed close behind him, all but hovering near his older brother. 

“That’s great, honey.” Mary’s smile dropped as she looked over Dean. “But, um, where’s the cranberry sauce?” Dean realized his mistake instantly and looked over his shoulder to Sam, who couldn’t take his eyes off of the ground. 

Dean looked back to his mom and chuckled awkwardly. Sam refused to look up, but he wondered what kind of excuse Dean would come up with. They couldn’t exactly tell their mom what had kept them preoccupied…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos are amazing but comments are like pure gold- both only take a second <3

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are amazing but comments are gold- especially since I've never written an au like this before so feedback would be greatly appreciated


End file.
